Mejor asegura bien la puerta
by Aoi Phantomhive
Summary: Pequeño drabble sobre un día de limpieza en la casa del tío Hiashi. "Esta historia participa en la actividad Mes NejiTenten 2019" Idea tomada Accidente. AU.


Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí.

**Mejor asegura bien la puerta.**

¡Ahhh! Hinata Naruto! – Gritó Tenten cerrando de nuevo la puerta del cuarto de servicio, Neji no mencionó nada, pero su rostro demostraba lo disgustado e incómodo que estaba de haber encontrado a su prima con su novio en aquel pequeño cuarto de servicio de aquella manera.

Los estuvimos buscando toda la mañana – No pudo evitar reñirles el ojiperla – se suponía que ayudaríamos todos en la limpieza de la casa de Hiashi-sama

Discúlpame por querer pasar un momento a solas con MI NOVIA – Respondió un molesto Naruto al momento que abría de nuevo la puerta saliendo al fin con la ropa puesta mientras Hinata le seguía por detrás. Ante esta respuesta Neji fulminó al instante al rubio con la mirada.

– Lo sentimos mucho Neji nii-san - con la cara completamente roja y bajando la mirada Hinata se disculpó por las travesuras que, su primo junto a su novia, incómodamente les encontraron haciendo, y sin ropa, unos minutos antes en el pequeño almacén.

Al ver el estado avergonzado de su prima Neji decidió mantener la calma y solo suspiró cansinamente– tuvieron suerte de que fuéramos nosotros y no Hiashi-sama quien los encontrara.

-No volverá a pasar te lo aseguro Neji nii-san – Naruto avergonzado también asintió a la afirmación de Hinata demostrando que se arrepentía de lo ocurrido.

-Bien, ¿Qué tal si tomamos los utensilios que necesitamos y seguimos con la limpieza que venimos a hacer? – mencionó alegremente Tenten tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Estando todos de acuerdo con la propuesta olvidaron el incidente y volvieron al trabajo.

* * *

Waah, que cansado fue todo esto, pero por fin terminamos de limpiar ¿Por qué tu tío decidió tener una casa tan grande si en ella viven 3 personas solamente? –Suspiraba y se quejaba con algo de gracia Tenten con su novio, a sabiendas de que los únicos habitantes de aquella mansión eran solo Hinata, Hanabi y el padre de estas, Neji había vivido con ellos antes, incluso aún conservaban en ella su habitación, pero hace algún tiempo que ya vivía con la castaña, así que en ella efectivamente, sólo vivian 3 personas, aunque 4 tampoco eran demasiadas de cualquier manera.

El Hyuuga sólo se encogió de hombros sin poderle dar una respuesta clara – Supongo que le gusta y ya – atinó a decir mientras juntaba los utensilios que habían utilizado en la limpieza.

¡Ah! Hinata, Naruto, - Los llamó la morocha al momento que ellos también recogían los utensilios que habían usado – Está bien, Neji y yo nos encargaremos de llevar las cosas al almacén, ustedes pueden relajarse – Les mencionó una sonriente Tenten a la pareja con inocencia.

Un poco avergonzados Hinata y Naruto asintieron pasándole los utensilios a la chica recordando el incidente de antes y pensando que tal vez no confiaban en volver a dejarlos solos. Aunque esto jamás pasó por la mente de Tenten.

Sin percatarse de la vergüenza de ambos Tenten tomó los utensilios y se dirigió junto con Neji al almacén.

Con parsimonia colocaron los utensilios en el ya inolvidable cuartito de servicio, una vez colocados y almacenados todos los utensilios no pudieron ambos evitar recordar lo que sin querer habían visto ahí antes. Ambos se regresaron a mirar por el rabillo de sus ojos descubriendo al momento exactamente lo que estaba pensando el otro.

\- ¿Aun te quedan energías? - Pregunto traviesa la chica de ojos cafés.

-La pregunta ofende– Respondió tranquilo y cómplice Neji, Tenten no pudo evitar no reírse divertida ante la idea que entre ambos estaban maquinando.

-Mejor coloca el seguro en la puerta y asegúrate de cerrarla bien, no nos pasará lo que ese idiota Tenten – Le recalcó serio el Hyuuga con el ceño un poco fruncido de sólo recordar.

Mientras tanto Tenten disfrutaba con cada gesto que Neji hacía, sin embargo, no le menciono nada y se limitó a asegurar bien la puerta para después dirigirse a los fuertes brazos de su amado novio para poder besarlo apasionadamente.

Lo que pasó en el cuartito aquel, bueno, eso ya queda a imaginación de ustedes.

* * *

Saludos gente linda, amantes del Nejiten, y no amantes también, espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño drabble que vio la luz mientras trabajaba en otro fic que está en proceso de ser creado, me gustó la idea y no pude evitar escribirla. Además de que me ¡hace muy feliz poder participar en el mes del Nejiten! Si les ha gustado pueden dejarme un review, me gustará conocer sus opiniones, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.

Hasta la próxima.

Matta nee! (n.n)/


End file.
